


The Harvest Ball

by Coolguyreiner (luciferswhiteloafers)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswhiteloafers/pseuds/Coolguyreiner
Summary: George and Alexander attend a Harvest Ball together. Of course nothing can be so simple with Alexander Hamilton, there will be more than one surprise in store for General Washington before the night is through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was my intention to have this out on Halloween but here we are! Please enjoy this extension of the spooky season. Find me on tumblr at luciferswhiteloafers. 
> 
> For Kirst

Kitty Green’s holiday parties have come to hold a place of infamy in the minds of continental officers and polite society alike, as being an exceptionally good place to find a partner for a dance or two, if not much more. This year’s harvest ball promises to be no different. The lady of the house has ignored the reality of wartime shortages in favor of the illusion of opulence. Pumpkins and apples are arranged in fetching centerpieces, highlighted by the dozens of candles saved and bartered for the occasion. Only more impressive than the decor is the guest list, boasting more than half of the highest ranking officers assigned anywhere near the northern front, even General George Washington himself. 

 

The General arrives alone, bereft of his usual entourage of strapping young officers. For the occasion, he has forgone his uniform for simple black dress with a matching domino mask. He gathers himself as he exits the carriage, trying to put the worries of war to the back of his mind, at least for the evening. He had tried to insist he was too busy for such frivolities but a certain determined aide-de-camp had RSVP’d on his behalf before he could state his case. Said aide had then further complicated matters by refusing to let the General see him before they left, giggling and whispering that he’d just have to use those famed powers of observation to spot him in the crowd. Though he is somewhat intrigued at the prospect, he can’t help but miss the warmth of the boy at his side as he makes his way to the entrance. Alexander has become such a constant presence in his life, even brief periods of absence are felt most keenly. Though he dislikes the idea of his favoritism being noticed, he often gives out of camp errands to any of the others in favor of keeping Hamilton close by. His company both in and out of bed is a balm to the weary Washington in ways he could never have expected, especially from such a wild creature. 

 

Schooling his features into a pleasant smile, he knocks on the door and is immediately whisked inside. There are so many bodies crammed inside, the autumn chill vanishes as soon as the door is closed behind him. He is approached for dances before he can even greet the host and remove his hat. He obliges the tittering young women, watching them shoot each other jealous looks as they put his name in their dance cards. Each of them will ply their charms to try and curry some favor with him, never knowing what a lost cause they pursue. 

 

As the dances begin he does his best to keep his attention focused on his partners, complementing their increasingly intricate hairdos and gowns. Despite his efforts, his eyes can’t help but flit around the room, searching for bright beguiling eyes or a flash of lustrous hair. There are a handful of men about his size but none with the right bearing. Alexander’s swinging gait is almost feminine, the tilt of his hips bordering on sensuous. 

 

Just beyond the second row of dancers he thinks he spots a familiar crooked smile and a flash of white, but he’s currently dancing with Kitty, who becomes openly cross if his attention wavers for longer than a second, leaving him no time to follow his quarry. When the dance finally ends he politely excuses himself and heads for the last place he thought he’d seen him. 

 

No doubt someone will notice his wandering eye, as he makes his way through the crowd, scanning every face for some sign of his boy. With an annoyed sigh he settles instead for the sideboard and helps himself to a large brandy, cursing Alexander and his games. By the time he has nearly finished his drink, he spots him through the bottom of the glass. He is dressed nearly identical to Washington, down to the domino mask perched above his elegant little nose, except his outfit is entirely white by contrast. He imagines they would make quite the stunning pair, side by side. 

 

The rational part of him wants to scold the boy, this is audacious even for him, dressing to match as though he were a lady on his arm, selecting her skirts to match his waistcoat. The louder, more persuasive part of him can’t help the possessive thrill he feels at the thought of people knowing he belongs to him, dangerous though the notion may be. He starts making his way over to him, pushing through the crowd. He sees that salacious smile for only a second before the figure in white ducks out the back door. He stops for a moment, knowing that anything Alex has planned for them outside, in private is something he should avoid anywhere near the proximity of polite company. And this house, full to bursting with some of his highest ranked officers and their gossiping wives is the very politest of company. 

 

He pauses long enough to have another drink, knowing he’ll need all the courage he can muster - either to deny Alex or to endure whatever dark delights he has in mind. With the brandy moving through him, he slips out the back door, hopefully unnoticed. A handful of servants gather around a small fire, gossiping under the lamplight. He veers left to avoid them, grateful for the cover of darkness. How is he to find Alex in this dark? Surely there is no way to take a lantern or candle without being noticed. As if in answer to his question, he notices a shock of white just outside a copse of trees. When he comes upon it he recognizes Alex’s neckcloth. A quick sniff confirms it to be his, that entrancing, fresh smell that always clings to his skin lingers on the linen. Feeling somewhat like a hunting dog catching a scent, he takes off into the woods, eyes sharp for any sign of his prey. 

 

He doesn’t have to wait too long, another flash of white in the shadows catches his attention. Alex giggles and takes off running, yelling “You’ll have to catch me first!” over his shoulder. He growls, not in the mood to make chase in formal dress with this much brandy running through his veins, but takes after him none the less, knowing his longer stride will eventually give him the advantage. Once he has him in his sights he feints to the side, quieting his steps and flanking him. Alex is totally unawares, peeking around the tree in the opposite direction, looking for him. 

 

Moving as silent as the grave, he closes the space between them until he can slip his arms around his sides and pull him against his chest. The boy yells and kicks at him, in the moment unsure who has overtaken him. He leans in to whisper against the skin beneath his ear “I told you it was foolish to hide yourself from me. I will always find you.” The warm body sags against him in relief, his heart beating hummbird fast in his chest. 

 

“Who says I didn’t want to be found? I like the idea of you chasing me.”

 

He growls low in his ear, sliding his hands across his belly and chest. “Impudent little thing, playing games with your commander. What on earth did you drag me out here for? To generate further suspicion?” 

 

Struggling against his hold, Alex turns himself in the circle of his arms until they are face to face. He unties his white mask and lets it fall to the ground, finally revealing his lovely, smirking face. “It’s All Hallow’s Eve, your Excellency. Surely even you are privy to a bit of mischief on a night like this?” Mischief indeed, his bright eyes are sparkling with it. Without waiting for an answer, he draws himself up onto his toes to lean up for a kiss, pulling George down to meet him. He tastes like apples and ale, and he can’t help but groan and lick the taste from his lips, deepening the kiss and backing Alex against a tree. 

 

“You have had your fun, I recognized you and caught you. What is my prize, for participating in this endeavor and winning your little game?” He runs a thumb down his cheek, his groin stirring hotly at the prospect of his answer, feeling somewhat wild with the drink and excitement of the chase. Alex catches his thumb between his lips, running his tongue across the tip before giving a hard suck. He then releases him with a parting lick. “I’d have thought that part was obvious. I am your prize, George. You have earned me and I am yours for the taking.” 

 

He groans, his blood pumping faster at the promise in his eyes and written across his sinful mouth. “And I would, you shameless, reckless thing, but you know I like to take my time with you, and I’ll not risk sending you to join these wandering spirits because our lust drew us to the hangman’s noose.” 

 

Alex rolls his eyes, the perfect picture of boyish petulence. All of his flawless decorum and clever words fade away when he is denied what he wants so very badly. And he always wants Washington. “Everyone is too busy drinking and dancing to come look for us, you must let go and enjoy being alive from time to time, sir.”

 

He says nothing, fixing Alex with a look that will get his point across clearly. He can see the gears of that clever mind turning, trying to decide how to get what he wants without another reprimand. “I still say we would go unnoticed, but if you insist on expediency, you shall have it. As soon as you catch me again.”

 

Before he can even process this response, the boy has taken off again, sprinting further into the forest. He feels the childish urge to stamp his foot, his temper rising at this teasing. He is too old for such games. His traitorous body, however, reminds him that he is still hard, the memory of the wet warmth of Alexander’s mouth around his finger inciting him to move. He will give no quarter this time, using the same flanking technique to catch up to him a second time. It occurs to him to hope his little soldier is a better strategist on the field than he is in this forest. 

 

His blood is truly pumping now, annoyance and arousal pushing him to run faster. He wonders if Alex always feels like this, some half mad thing, ruthless in pursuit of his pleasure. A story creeps into his mind, a tale he’d heard when he was a much younger man, prone to such fancies. A story of a man driven mad by the very moon herself, changed into something more animal than man, a wild beast, stalking the forests for innocent victims. 

 

His victim may be far from innocent but stalk him he must, creeping through the underbrush until he can get a hand on his coat, smirking at the yelp of surprise as he pulls Alex to the ground. Wasting no time, he rolls on top of him, pinning his wrists in the dirt. His eyes look frenzied, surprised at being overtaken but delighted at their positions. 

 

“Beautiful young things like you shouldn’t be in these woods alone, some wolf could come along and eat you up.” Alex is panting heavily, the clean smell of his sweat mixing with the damp earth smell for a mixture that leaves George feeling feral and intoxicated, dragging his nose down the naked skin of his neck. 

 

When Alex finds his voice it is thin and breathy. “The wolf is more than welcome to try.”

 

With a growl George devours his mouth, kissing that impish smile away. He slips his thigh between Alex’s and ruts against him, pleased to find him already hard. In answer, Alex snakes a hand between their bodies to grip George’s cock through his pants, pressing expertly against the head. He then uses this momentary distraction to flip them, coming to rest between the legs of his very surprised Commander. 

 

“As much as I would like to feel you against me as we chase our pleasure together, if I get this coat any filthier, I won’t be able to go back inside and make our excuses without people knowing you’ve been tupping me in the woods.” 

 

He leans back on his elbows and begins working George’s breeches open, his clever fingers moving quickly. Once he has worked his erection free he sighs with contentment, as though he were seeing a fond acquaintance. “That doesn’t mean I intend to leave you dissatisfied. Why I imagine if you went back to the party brandishing this in your trousers, all the women would faint on the spot, especially Kitty Green. I could be blind and still see she’d kill her husband in the street for a chance at you.” 

 

“I would rather not think of Mrs. Green at this moment, if it’s all the same to you.” 

 

A laugh is the only response he gets before Alexander does what he does best, licking his length from root to tip before placing the tip between his lips, sucking the sensitive head enough to make George hiss and dig his fingers into his shoulder. Their time together and his natural affinity for his work has made Alex a world class expert in taking the General apart. He pulls his breeches open wider so he can cup his stones with one hand, stroking what his mouth can’t cover with the other.

 

George lets his head fall against the ground, the image of Alex drooling over his length with a promise in his eyes branded on his mind. This boy will be the death of him, of that he is certain. Planting his feet on the ground, he uses the leverage to thrust up into the warmth of Alex’s mouth, groaning when his force is immediately accommodated by the loosening of his throat. He spares a thought for how utterly mad this is, Alexander swallowing his cockstand in the middle of the woods, on Nathaniel Green’s property no less. This thing between them has damned them both and he can’t find it in him to be bothered at the moment, not with Alex’s hands and mouth on him, so eager to please and be found pleasing. 

 

His thoughts stutter and fall out of place as Alex quickens his pace, taking more of him in his mouth, reaching down to squeeze his ass, encouraging him to continue thrusting. Too polite to turn down such an invitation, George does as he is bidden, burying himself in that tight heat. He knows for this occasion Alex will swallow his release but he can’t help imagining the picture it would make if instead he pulled out and finished on his face, thick white stripes staining his flushed skin, dripping from his abused lips. With that final thought, the coiled tension in his belly releases, his back lifting off the ground entirely as he buries his cock in that sweet oblivion. True to form Alex swallows what he gives him, using his hand to milk every last drop from his length. George blindly bats his face away, too sensitive for any further teasing. 

 

He sits up, ready to return those affections when he sees his attention is not required, in his arousal Alex seems to have shoved a hand down his own breeches and brought himself off. He only looks sheepish for a moment before holding out his clean hand for George’s handkerchief. He sighs and hands it over, only a little disappointed. “You must accept my apologies, Sir, I have been thinking of this and wanting you most of the day, once I had you in mouth I knew I could wait no longer.”

 

“Your impatience never ceases to astound me. I am no mood for further dancing and socializing, help your old General up so we may begin to make you appear somewhat presentable. I will allow you to do as you promised and make our excuses.” 

 

Alexander’s composure always returns so quickly after their intimacies are finished, dressing himself and righting his coat as though nothing strange had happened at all. George on the other hand is begrudging all the miles that lay between him and a soft bed. 

 

They walk through the woods in silence, with the exception of some eerie tune Alex has chosen to whistle. The madness that had passed over him when he first passed through these trees has faded, leaving only contentment and fondness in its wake. The beast within him has been sated, for now.


End file.
